Death the KidxReader: How Can I Remember to Forget
by cloudwolfanime
Summary: What happens when Kid says that he's going to divorce you? Will you move on or will you let your emotions stay?


**Song - How Can I Remember to Forget - Sara Paxton watch?v=YrLhNb4N_n4**

**(e/c) - Eye Color**

**(y/n) - Your Name**

**(l/n) - Last Name**

**(f/f) - Favorite Flower**

Tears fall out of your (e/c) eyes. "K-Kid!? W-What are you saying!?", you exclaim, with sadness in your voice. Death the Kid looks at you with anger, "I'm saying that it's over. I'm calling a divorce. You're nothing to me. I no longer _**LOVE**_, (y/n)..." A pain goes into your chest. You fall down onto your knees. "B-But why? I-I thought... I thought that we were going to be together... Forever..."

Kid snorts, "That's what you thought... You're such a idiot..." He takes off his wedding ring and drops it. The ring clangs when it hits the hard ground. The clanging echoes in your ears. "Besides... The wedding ring makes me look asymmetrical. I can't have anything asymmetrical on me or else I would be garbage.", he says, without any emotion. You quickly stand up and hug him, "P-please don't go... I l-love you!" He pushes you away and walks out of the house. The door soon closes and the sound echoes in your ear.

You fall down onto the ground, curled into a ball. You start sobbing, "W-WHY!? **K-KID!**"

_So I guess it's over, there's nothing left to say.  
Take the ring off my finger and just call it a day.  
Thought we had forever, but that was yesterday.  
You're such a liar, wish I saw it on your face._

***FLASHBACK to Yesterday***

You were sitting in the park on a bench with Kid in the night air. His arms wrapped around your shoulders and your head leaned on his shoulder. Kid's jacket was wrapped around you due to the coldness. "Kid?" "Hmm?"

"I love you.", you said. Kid looked at you, "I love you to, (y/n)." He kissed the top of your head. You looked up at him and saw that he smiled lovingly at you. "We'll be together forever right?", you asked him. Kid chuckled, "Of course. Why do you think we have our wedding rings?" You giggled, "I don't know." Kid chuckled some more, "You're so silly. I'm glad that your my wife. No one else can replace you. And what's more amazing is that you're perfectly symmetrical."

You smiled lovingly at him. You then kissed him with passion and he kissed you back with the same amount of passion.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

_But you did it so well,  
Can somebody just tell me how..?_

You walked around Death City with a sober look. One of your arms was hanging down while your other hand was gripped around your wrist. Your feet dragged to wherever. Your eyes was red and puffy from crying.

All of a sudden, you bump into someone. "Oof! Sorry...", you mutter. You then look up seeing Maka. "Hey (y/n)!", she says, happily. "Hi Maka...", you murmur, unhappily. Maka frowns, looking at your expression. "What's wrong?", she asks.

"K-Kid... H-He l-left! A-And said t-that he w-wants t-to d-divorce me!", you cry. Maka's eyes widen and hugs you. "I'm so sorry (y/n)! I wish that I could help! Ho about you play basketball with the gang? Kid isn't playing with us. Alright?", Maka says with sympathy. You nod, "A-Alright."

The both of you walk to the basketball court that the gang usually go to in Death City. Your chest tightens when you see Kid at the basketball court with the rest of the gang. Maka looks at you with sympathy in her green eyes. "I-It's alright (y/n). You can just watch us if you don't want to play..." You look at her and mutters, "A-Alright..."

Kid just watches you with no emotion at all as you sit on the bench. Then he turns his head away and listens to what the gang are going to do for their basketball. They split up into two teams.

_**How can I remember to forget?**  
When my heart just won't let me.  
Make myself un-love you, tell me that it's not true.  
I know all the reasons, but I just can't believe them,  
and pretend we never met.  
**How can I remember to forget?**_

You blankly watch the gang play basketball. Then you sigh and look down. Your mind took you back to the time where you met Kid. Both of you were ten years old...

***FLASHBACK***

You were walking around in Death City, having no idea where to go. Your family just moved to Death City so that you could be in the DWMA.

"Ugh... Where am I? This city is so confusing!", you exclaimed. You kicked a rock on the ground and it hit someone on the back. The person turned around and showed a boy with three stripes on one part or his hair and the rest black. He wore a suit with a skull in the middle. Also, he wore two rings on each side of his middle fingers.

You thought in your head, _Wow... He's very... Symmetrical... Besides his three stripes on one side of his hair but still..._ The almost symmetrical boy looks at you. He then yelled, "You just messed up my suit! Now it's asymmetrical!" You flinched and muttered, "Sorry... I didn't mean to... Here let me fix it." You walked to his back and starts fixing his suit to where it's perfectly symmetrical.

The boy watched. "Um... Thank you. No one has ever done that for me before." You smiled at him, "No problem! I don't want to make someone feel uncomfortable so yeah!" You giggled and the boy smirked. "Well... I'm Death the Kid but you can just call me Kid. What's your name?", he asked. You replied happily, "(Y/n). (Y/n) (l/n)." Kid said, blushing a bit, "That's a pretty name. And it seems that you have amazing style as well! You're perfectly symmetrical!" He then bear hugs you. You laughed and your cheeks become a bit of a pink color, "Thanks!"

***END OF FLASHBACK***

You pull your knees to your face. Tears flow down one after another down your face. The pain in you chest becomes more and more painful each time it thuds. Then you couldn't take it anymore. You got out of the bench and walked away. "I wouldn't be this hurt if I didn't meet you Kid... If only I could stop loving you...", you muttered to yourself.

Kid watches you before shooting the basketball and making a score. Maka watches and sighs sadly before glaring at Kid. The gang notices and stops playing. "What's wrong with (y/n)?", Black*star asks. Maka growls, "Ask the person who's supposed to be there for her..." Everyone looks at Death the Kid. He looks back at all of them, not saying a word.

_Wish that I could hate you, so I could let you go.  
Wish I never met, the one I want the most.  
I could fill an ocean, with all the tears I've cried.  
Tell me you were joking, just a dream I had last night._

**| A Few Days Later...|**

Lord Death called you, saying that you had a mission. You went to where he is and sees that Kid is there with Liz and Patty. Your feet stop death at it's track then you walk forward. Lord Death looks at you both, knowing what happened before sighing. "I have a mission for both of you. Only you two can do the job.", Lord Death says in his high pitched voice. "There is a powerful kishin that I need both of you to destroy. It is at (choose a random location)."

**| At the Place Where the Kishin is at |**

You, Kid, Liz, and Patty are walking around the place. None of you were talking. Especially you and Kid. Patty was just saying stuff about giraffes while Liz was fixing her hair. Your feet trudges on the ground, walking behind the three of them. A hoodie covered your face and you were quietly crying still. You couldn't stop crying. Every night you would cry yourself to sleep. The pain in your chest hurt more and more each passing day.

Patty stops talking about giraffes and looks back at you. She runs over to you and yells, "Be happy (y/n)!" She then giggles. You just look at her before staring at the ground. Patty slightly frowns before smiling again. "(Y/n)! Look!", Patty says as she makes the funniest face she could. You look at her again then look back at the ground. Patty frowns, "Liz! Kid! (Y/n) isn't smiling! Even with my funniest face!"

Kid and Liz look at you. Liz glares at Kid. "Go cheer her up you idiot!", Liz yells at Kid. Kid just stares at her blankly and says, "How can I? I don't even love her anymore so why should I care? She's not my problem anymore. She's just a stupid girl who can't get over her feelings." You stop walking and flinch. You turn away and start walking back.

Patty and Liz watch you with sympathy. Liz says, "Let's keep on going... We should leave her alone for a bit." Patty sighs sadly, "Ok. I'm really sad now... (Y/n) is awesome and loves giraffes like me!" Liz glares at Kid before walking again. Patty follows.

_But I'm wide awake and,  
I want you so much right now._

You wakes around blindly. "Why... How could all of this happen? What happened to the Kid I knew and love? I still love him but... Where did my best friend go?", you said, staring at the sky. "I just want him back... I want you back Kid." Your arms wrapped around you.

_**How can I remember to forget**  
these emotions and all the plans we made?  
Like we never happened, make my heart un-break  
I know we're clearly over but I just don't know how.._

Your mind went back to the time when Kid proposed to you.

***FLASHBACK TO PROPOSAL***

You were at home when you heard the doorbell rang. You walked to the front door and opened it. Kid was there on one of his knees. "What are you doing here Kid? I was about to get ready for our date.", you asked the symmetrical teen, with confusion. Kid's face was red and he took a box out of his pocket. The box opened, showing a beautiful ring. You gasped and put your hands on your mouth.

"(Y-Y/n). I have loved you since I first met you. You are the most amazing, symmetrical girl I have ever known. You make my life happy every single day. I was even more happy that you become my girlfriend. If you say yes to become my wife then I would be the happiest person in the entire world. No one compares to your beauty. Not even symmetry. You are my life. My heart would break into a asymmetrical shape if you so no. So (y/n)... Will you marry me?"

You took your hand off your mouth. You yelled, "YES!" Kid's eyes gleam with happiness. He quickly stood up and hugged you. He twirled you around as you hugged him back and laughed. Kid stopped twirling you and looked at you with loving eyes. You stared back at him with the same exact eyes. Kid leaned in and pressed his lips against yours. You immediately kissed him back.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

All of a sudden, you hear something explode and your mind went back to reality.  
You run to the explosion and you see Kid with his two weapons shooting at a kishin. Kid steps back and trips backwards when the kishin slashes at him. The kishin is about to pierce him. When you run and stand in front of Kid. "KID!"

_**How can I remember to forget?**  
When my heart just won't let me.  
Make myself un-love you, tell me that it's not true.  
I know all the reasons but I just can't believe them..  
And pretend we never met. _

Kid's yellow eyes widen when he sees a sword pierced through your body. Blood drips onto his face. Everything starts to go slow. Your body falls into him and he catches you. "**(Y/N)!**", Kid yells loudly as he catches you. Liz and Patty turn back human. Liz yells, "Kid! Get (y/n) back on Beezlebub! Patty and I got the kishin!"

Kid nods and does as she says. He takes out his flight-capable skateboard. He picks you up and gets on Beezlebub and quickly goes to Death City. "Kid...?", you say weakly. He looks at you and says quietly, "Sh... Go to sleep. I'm taking you to the Dispensary..." You nod weakly and pass out.

**| At the Dispensary...|**

Kid is waiting outside. You had to go to surgery. "Please let her live... This is all my fault... She doesn't deserve to die...", Kid pleads, repeating the same exact thing over and over again. It has been hours since he got you back. "Please..."

Dr. Stein walks out. Kid sees and rushes over to him, "Is she alright?", Kid asks immediately. Dr. Stein hesitates and says, "See for yourself..." Kid walks in, seeing that you're alive. He smiles and rushes over to you. "You're alive!", he exclaims. You look at him with a sad smile, "Kid..." Kid frowns, "What's wrong?" "I still love you Kid no matter what... I'll always be right here.", you point at his chest, where his heart is. Kid says quietly, "But... How do you still love me? How do you still have emotions for me?" You say weakly, "How can I remember to forget?"

You close your eyes and pass away. Kid's eyes widen, "No! (Y/n)! Come back! We'll go back to the way things were! What about all of the plans we made! (Y/n)!**(Y/n)!**" Kid's voice echoes through the entire DWMA. Dr. Stein walks in and puts his hand on the symmetrical boy's shoulder. "I'm sorry... But there was nothing more I could do.", he says with sympathy. Kid holds your hand, crying quietly.

_**How can I remember to forget?**  
Forget..  
Oh.  
Oh._

**| A Few Years Later...|**

Kid visits your grave. He puts your (f/f) on your grave. He stands there, looking at the engraving. Death the Kid says, "Happy anniversary, (y/n). It has been five years since our marriage. There is no one else in the world that can make me as happy as you can. You are my world." His right hand clutches his suit, where his heart is and doesn't care that he is making it asymmetrical.

Every single memory of you flashes in Kid's head. Tears come out of his yellow eyes. Then, he remembers the last words you say. He says them quietly...

**_HOW CAN I REMEMBER TO FORGET?_**


End file.
